


In this garden of romance, (Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love)

by pameytilla



Series: It's a Floor 19 situation [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: (kind of), F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Magnus, Ice Cream, The giftshop is based on ikea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: 'Eventually Alex made her way over to Magnus ice-cream in hand. She set the sundae glass down in between them and Magnus did a double take when he saw the colours.“What did you choose?”Alex shrugged. “The red one’s cherry, the blue ones bubblegum, the pink-y blue-y mix is birthday cake and the green one is avocado. And on top is fudge sauce and rainbow sprinkles.” She dug her spoon into the green scoop. “Blitz has interesting taste in ice-cream.” 'OrAlex and Magnus + a kind of first date.





	In this garden of romance, (Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own MCGA and make no profit from this. 
> 
> Title from the Ouran High School Host Club theme song - because I really like it okay?
> 
> It's been a while since I added too this series and I probably should update one if my other works. But I felt like writing some fluffy-ness.

“You know,” Alex drawled “You could stand to have a bit more colour in here.” 

Magnus glared at her. “What's wrong with my room?” 

Alex shrugged. “Nothing’s wrong with it, it could just be a bit more.” Alex paused to search for a word. “fun?” 

“My room is plenty fun!” Magnus protested. “Look! I've got all these books and pictures.” 

Alex ignored him. “Maybe a painting? How about flowers?” 

His bookshelf had plenty of colour, spines of all different thickness, height and colour. Magnus liked to lend his friends books that he thought they'd like from his mini-library. It was peppered with a few pots Alex had given him as gifts, ones that were mainly painted golden-yellowy tones.

“Also, what is up with your bathroom? Black and gold tile, really Maggie?” Alex sighed with disappointment. “And why have you got no rainbows in here?” 

Magnus scowled at Alex. “Black and gold tiling is cool.” 

Alex looked at him with a look that said “do you honestly think that?”. 

He sighed. “Fine. You win. I'll get some posters.” 

“And a plant.” Alex added. 

“And a plant.” Magnus agreed.

 

Alex decided to tag along with him when he went shopping the next day, after informing him that she was a female at that moment in time, they went down to the gift shop. 

Alex had her hair swept to one-side, she was wearing a skirt that matched her hair almost perfectly, a pink shirt and matching knee-high socks paired with green pumps. Magnus felt under-dressed. 

Jack had gone on a date with a spear from two floors above them so it was just Alex and Magnus. Magnus and Alex. 

They passed down aisles full of weaponry and armor, and underneath massive ships attached to the ceiling that made Magnus just a tiny bit nervous.

“Look.” Alex grabbed his hand and started speeding up. “The art section.” 

They reached the expanse of paintings from just about every time period. Alex pulled him towards the more contemporary section with posters and abstract art. 

She didn't let go of his hand, and Magnus found that he didn't want her to. 

They rifled through a wide variety of paintings and posters for ten whole minutes before Magnus found one that he really liked. 

It was green and pink paint swirls that mixed together. It reminded him of Alex. 

He showed it to her, and she nodded her approval. “Perfect, put it in the basket,” she offered him the plastic basket in her other hand. “Now we just need to find another two.” 

“Two?” Magnus protested. “But it took us ten minutes to find that one!” 

Alex rolled her eyes at him but still smiled a little fondly.

When they had finally found another two pieces that were to Alex's standard and Magnus’ liking, Alex dragged him off to the plants section. “Find a nice colourful plant and we can go get an ice-cream.” 

“Singular? Or plural?”

Alex smirked and shrugged, “either.” 

They didn't spend half as much time looking for a plant, because Magnus immediately saw an aloe plant that he loved. 

“Alex! Look how adorable it is. I love it!” 

Alex laughed at him but nodded her approval anyway. 

As soon as they had, finaly, finaly paid. Alex, still hand in hand with Magnus pulled him into the cafeteria. 

“Avocado ice-cream is supposed to be good,” Magnus said as he read the menu. “Blitz told me so. It's very creamy or something.” 

“Really?” Alex looked at him in mock surprise. “I'd've thought your favorite flavor was vanilla.” 

“We can get vanilla if you want.” 

Alex scowled at him, but he could tell that she didn't really mean it. “There are thousands of flavors on this menu, Magnus Chase. We are not getting vanilla.” 

“Fine,” Magnus said defeatedly. “You can choose.” 

Alex sent him to go and get a table, almost reluctantly letting go of his hand. 

Magnus found a two-person table by a window, in full view of the counter. He set the bags containing the paintings and aloe plant down next to his chair and watched as Alex ordered the ice-cream. 

Eventually Alex made her way over to Magnus ice-cream in hand. She set the sundae glass down in between them and Magnus did a double take when he saw the colours.

“What did you choose?” 

Alex shrugged. “The red one’s cherry, the blue ones bubblegum, the pink-y blue-y mix is birthday cake and the green one is avocado. And on top is fudge sauce and rainbow sprinkles.” She dug her spoon into the green scoop. “Blitz has interesting taste in ice-cream.” 

Magnus laughed. “Hearth said that it was weird.” 

Alex pulled a face and nodded. “It is weird.” 

Magnus dug his spoon into the birthday cake one. It was really sweet, almost sickly but still really good. 

Between them they managed to finish the entire thing. “Remind me to always let you pick ice-cream flavors from now on.” Magnus said. 

Alex smiled and took his hand. “I will.” 

Hand-in-hand they walked back to the elevator. Magnus pressed the nineteen button. “Well, this was fun.” 

Alex nodded. “You're a good shopping buddy.” 

The elevator reached their floor and they stepped out, still holding hands. When they reached Magnus’ room Alex turned to him. Magnus expected her to let go of his hand but she didn’t. 

“This was fun, let's do it again sometime.”  
Then she lightly planted her lips on his for a few seconds. “See you around, Chase.” 

Magnus tried to call after her but it came out as a incomprehensible short string of sounds. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was definitely blushing. 

But it didn't matter, because Alex Fierro had kissed him.


End file.
